This Is Not A Love Story
by DaniCalifornia
Summary: Love can drive you crazy, especialy in the form of a flirting Cajun. Romy
1. Title Suggestion?

This Is Not A Love Story

It's name may have come from a Public Image Ltd. song but that really has nothing to do with the story. Good band though check em out.

This takes place sometime after Remy and Rogue meet and before Rogue graduates high school. And Oh yeah, warning, this was not pre-written and I'm not sure the direction in which I'm going with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters, or basic scenerio, I'm just a bored person with Microsoft Word

1

Rogue sat huddled in that back corner of Baville's only existing bookstore completely wrapped up in The Da Vinci Code. Next to her room when Kitty was absent this was here favorite place to do nothing. It was quiet and it was a bookstore so it wasn't like she'd see anyone she knew there, plus you could read a book without spending a cent, just hide in the back near all the erotica.

"Hey, mah Chere" Said a deep voice above her. Rogue looked up. A tall brunette man dressed in a trench coat, jeans and a beater stood in front of her.

"What are yah doin' in a bookstore? Ah mean, it's not lahke yah can read." Rogue said without taking a second to think. She was naturally good at comebacks and Remy helped her exercise that talent.

"Remy can do anyt'ing dat Chere wants." The Cajun said with a smirk on his face. Rogue rolled her eyes and tried to go back to reading even though she knew Remy would make that impossible for her. "The Da Vinci Code, good book."

"So yah had someone read it to yah? Did yah understand all the big boy words?" Rogue asked. Remy rolled his eyes and sat on the floor of the bookstore next to her. Rogue sat and read a few sentences while Remy stared at her. She glanced over at Remy quickly to catch him looking away. But her didn't. His dark sunglasses stayed on her. "Really, why are you here?"

"Pietro, de car-less dumb-ass, forces Remy to drive'em here every week to pick up de new issue of his horny manga." Said Remy taking off his sunglasses, seeing that they were alone in the back of the store.

Rogue snorted at this. "Why don't yah just let him borrow your car?" She asked.

"Psh, Remy'd rather drive it off de bridge himself. But yah would think he wouldn't mind jus' walking, seein' as he can walk a mile in a split second."

"That's Peitro, for yah."

Remy smirked. "But, yah know Remy won't mind it so much if he get to see Chere here."

"Thirty eight seconds." Said Rogue.

"Huh?" Remy asked.

"Since the last pick-up line you spit out, thirty eight seconds."

Remy shrugged. "Remy ain't feelin' his best today."

Rogue shook her head. "You're a conceited immature bastard."

"So do you love Remy despite or because of that?" Remy asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she liked Remy bothering her like this, but it gave her someone to insult. "My point exactly."

Pietro stumbled into the isle in which the spat was going on clutching a comic book that had an animated schoolgirl on the cover with two D cups and plaid skirt that was yanked up past her ass. "Remy c'mon" He whined.

"Y'know it'd be cheaper if yah jus' jerked off in de store, rather than buy it and jerk off at home." Said Remy standing up.

Pietro ignored Remy's comment when he saw Rogue on the floor. He smirked. "Hey, Roguey." He said devilishly.

"Go screw yourself." Rogue muttered.

Remy smirked. "It be funny cause dats jus' what Petey was goin' to do."

"Hey! I read this for the plot." Defended Pietro.

"Sure, you 'read' it." Said Remy, dragging Pietro towards the cash register. He turned back to Rogue for a second. "Au Revoir, Mon Chere, Remy'll be seeing you in his dreams." He said blowing her a kiss.

"Get lost, Swamprat."

xXx

Rogue returned to the Xavier institute that night having finished The Da Vinci Code. It was, like Remy had said, a good book. Kitty was sitting at the computer desk IMing about eight people and squealing like a little girl every few minutes. Rogue was lying on her bed doing French homework when Kitty jumped out of her seat and squealed even louder and more hi-pitched than her usual squeals.

"So Ah'm gonna ask yah what's up since you'll probably tell meh anyway." Rogue said sitting up. Kitty smiled happily.

"Josh Dawson just asked me to the Semi!" (Semiformal dance, I don't know if anyone else calls them that.) She yelled. Rogue was generally frightened by Kitty's normal amount of enthusiasm, but this was disturbing.

"Oh my, like, god!" Mocked Rogue and she went back to her French. She should've known it was a boy. That's all it ever was with Kitty.

Kitty sighed and walked over to Rogue. "Oh, Come on, Rogue. He's the hottest boy in school."

"He asked meh how to spell 'sugar' last week." Said Rogue blankly.

"Seriously?" Kitty asked frowning. Rogue nodded. "Well, whatever, that's not the point. He's gorgeous and an awesome football player! And he just asked me to semi." Said Kitty proudly.

"Because that's all that matters in lihfe, who yah went to a dance with in high school." Said Rogue sarcastically. "Kitty, Ah'm serious yah've got an acute case of boy-feveh."

"Rogue, like, you're not interested in boys."

"Not at the moment." Said Rogue. Kitty's mouth dropped. Rogue sighed. "It's just all the boy's at our age are only interested in one thing."

"Fine, I'll give you that the _majority _of high school boys are just horny bastards, but not Josh Dawson."


	2. When You Come Around

2 When You Come Around

Sunday morning and Scott just had to be the biggest jackass in the world and wake up the whole institute for a little pep talk about Magneto's most recent world-domination plot. Rogue sat on a desk in one of the super-secret-ultra-hi-tech-rooms in the lower levels of the institute listening to Scott bitch about the Brotherhood.

"Magneto must be stopped!" Yelled Scott, who'd already changed into his uniform. "He has to know that his actions will not be tolerated!"

Bobby who was sitting beside Rogue on the desk, equally tired, sighed when Scott pulled out a diagram of Magneto's hide out. "Do you think he ever stopped to think that these long winded talks actually make us want to hurt _him, _not Magneto?"

Rogue smirked. "Nah, He was too busy with the diagram."

Ten minutes later everyone was changed into their uniforms and in the Black Bird, which Rogue didn't see a need for since Magneto's hide out was just across town and taking off and landing actually took more time than the flight, but nevertheless Scott had to make something out of nothing.

Rogue hopped out of the jet and Scott started spouting off orders.

"Kurt, you check out the roof. Jean, try and unlatch the lock on the front door. Rogue, go around back and see if you can find another way in."

Rogue sighed and went off to do as she was told. It really was a crime to expect her to do any physical activities before seven in the morning and without a single dose of caffeine in her system either.

Rogue didn't take any precautions or try at all to be quiet. She couldn't imagine that any of the acolytes would be awake at six thirty in the morning. She walked briskly down the side of the building and turned the corner, only to find Remy sitting on the back steps with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Chere? Come to see Remy?" He asked with a smirk. The truth was he knew the X-men were there he'd heard Kurt bamfing around on the roof. Rogue stumbled backwards.

"Ahh…" She muttered. Remy was smirking at her. He didn't seem very surprised to see her. Rogue sighed. "Yah know we're here don't yah." Remy nodded. Rogue walked over to the steps and sat next to Remy.

"Scott is such a dick."

Remy laughed. "Why exactly are yah attemptin' to brake in to de hide out?" He asked.

"Cause, Yah're tryin to take over the world or something."

"Huh? Dis is news to Remy." Said Remy confused.

"What? Yah mean yah guys aren't planning somethin'?" Rogue asked. Remy shook his head.

"Magnet-boy's been laid up de past week wit' de flu."

"What? So Scott woke me up at six this morning for nothing?" Rogue was turning raging red.

"Pretty much" Said Remy inching away from the rampant Rogue. "Though Remy is very flattered you came to see him, and via jet no less."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah,"

xXx

Meanwhile(had to put that to be cheesy)

Jean was pressed against the large metal doors of the hideout. Scott and Kitty stood behind her waiting impatiently for her to break the lock.

"Jean, you're psychic, what's taking you so long?" Scott asked, his boot thumping on the ground counting the seconds.

"You know Scott did it occur to you that Magneto being able to command metal much more forcefully than me or the professor are able to do with our powers might make breaking a lock on his door a bit harder?"

Kurt bamfed down from the roof. "All's clear up there, and it seems pretty quiet."

Scott rolled his eyes at Jean. "Here" He pushed Jean out the way and blast a hole in the door.

Pyro fell backwards out of his chair when the blast came through the door. He'd been watching TV lazily and now lay on the floor.

"WTF, Mate?" He squealed as Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt marched into the building. (If you've seen the End of the World video you get that. If you haven't google 'end of the world video')

"Where's Magneto!" Yelled Scott.

"Ah…ah…ah..ah, huh?" Stumbled Pyro with Scott's eyes aimed at him.

Magneto flew into the room with a bag of tissues in one hand and sighed when he saw the X-gang there. "Honestly, can you go a week without bothering me?" He complained. He pulled a tissue from the box and took a minute to clear his sinuses, loudly.

"Where are the bombs Magneto?" Scott yelled turning his eyes to him.

"What?" Asked Magneto blankly.

"The bombs you picked up in South America!" Scott yelled back.

"Really have no idea what you're talking about." Said Magneto before blowing his nose again.

"Don't play dumb!"

"Do we really need to do this on a Sunday?" Magneto asked. "Evil geniuses need their rest too, you know."

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you!" Scott sighed. "Get Rogue." He said to Kitty.

Kitty skipped to the back door and opened it and screeched, "Rogue!" and found Rogue and Remy sitting on the steps right at her feet.

"You know, Kit, I can hear." Rogue said looking up at the prep.

Kitty looked down at Rogue "Its time to go, Scott's a dumb ass." She then looked to Remy. "What are you doing with- Kitty started before Rogue jumped up and grabbed her by the arm.

"C'mon Kitty." Rogue said forcefully dragging her away.

xXx

Later that night Kitty sat on her bed smirking at Rogue from across the room. Rogue was bent over on her bed attempting to finish her French homework that she had never gotten done the night before. She sighed and looked up at Kitty.

"What?"

"Who was that guy you were with?" Kitty asked smiling.

"No one." Said Rogue turning back to her homework.

"If it was no one than you would've told me his name." Said Kitty.

"No, if it was no one Ah would've told yah no one, and Ah did."

"C'mon, Rogue, who was it?" Kitty asked walking over to Rogue's bed. "Cause it was a boy. And last night you said-

"Ah'm not interested in boys, cause Ah'm not." Said Rogue.

"So why were you talking to him?" Kitty asked.

Rogue sat up and sighed. She knew Kitty wasn't going to shut up if she didn't tell her, but then she also knew if she told Kitty anything that would just give her something more to talk about. "Scott told meh to find another way into the building so Ah was walking around the back and he was there on the steps. _He_ started talking to _meh. _That's why Ah was talking to him." Rogue explained. "Now, please, Ah have French homework."

xXx

Rogue sat in French class on Monday morning starring blankly at the chalkboard. She hadn't finished her homework last night and she knew, that with the grade she got the previous week's quiz, she probably wasn't passing. She was tired and didn't feel like doing any work, it was Monday. But she should. She sighed and began to open her textbook, but didn't before her cell phone began to vibrate. She spazzed in discomfort and yanked the phone from her pocket. The school had strict cell phone rules, so who the hell would call her during class?

She had one new text massage from an unknown caller. "Look outside" was all it said. Rogue glanced out the window. She should've known. Remy was sitting on a lunch table outside the window of her French class smiling at her. She began to type him back.

"U no that's creepy"

A second later another message came back.

"Non, its romantic." And then another. "Come outside."

Rogue looked back outside at him. He had on his million-dollar smile. She sighed and raised her hand. Her old grizzled French teacher that should've been retired and living in Florida called on her.

"What?" She asked in a scratchy voice.

"Can Ah go to the bathroom?"

A/N: Next Chapter: Rogue's day with the Ragin Cajun

Also updates probably won't come this fast, I just had it all written up already so updated.


	3. Dinner and the Bollocks

Blue.hat – Wow I'm an airhead, thanks for actually paying attention. I revised the end of the chapter and will try to pay attention in the future.

Dinner and the Bollocks (the old title didn't make since anymore)

Rogue stomped out the back door of the school and over to the lunch tables where Remy was waiting.

"Good morning, mon Chere." He said smiling.

"What are yah doin here?" Rogue asked with her arms crossed.

"Remy came to see yah, Chere."

"Really? That the only reason?" Rogue interrogated.

"Oui." Said Remy confused. "Yah don' believe Remy?"

"Ah just find it hard to believe that Remy would pick up his lazy ass and drag himself all the way here just to see meh."

"You're enough reason to swim the English Channel, Chere."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah have to get back to class."

"Non yah don't, Chere." Remy whined.

"Yes Ah do, Ah'm failing as is." Rogue turned on her heel and was about to march back into school when Remy grabbed her gloved hand.

"What subject?"

"French."

Remy turned her around. "Remy can teach yah French." He said loosening his grip on her.

"Are yah really telling meh that mindless drawl that comes from yahr mouth is French?" Rogue asked. Remy smirked at her. "Ah can't."

Remy sighed. "C'mon, yah known it'll be fun."

It was either this or five more hours of school. And it… _could _be fun. Depending on what 'it' was. She sighed.

"Fihne."

"So Chere agrees spending time wit' Remy be fun?" Remy asked.

"Remy, yah got what yah wanted, quit while yahr ahead." Rogue warned before she stomped past Remy and out into the front yard of Bayville High with the Cajun following her.

xXx

They'd been walking for close to an hour. Rogue had managed to hit him twice, and had called him several bad words while he stuck to 'Chere' for her. They'd made their way to the main street in downtown Bayville, ingeniously named 'Center Street' and they were now nearing the end of it. The top end of the street was filled with boutiques and five star restaurants, but the bottom end was filled with pizza shops, pubs and random one of a kind subculture stores.

Rogue was sifting through the contents of Remy's jacket pockets. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes, a deck of cards (of course) and a stolen wallet before she found a large ball of crumpled up napkins and post-its at the bottom. Rogue pulled it out and started unfolding each piece.

Rogue smirked. "555-9873, Stacy?" She asked.

"Oh, Remy was lookin' fo' dat." Said Remy.

Rogue uncrumpled another. "555-7812, Lauren."

"Oh, meant to throw dat one away."

Rogue continued to unfold girls' numbers. "Looks lihke you got yah eyes on a lotta girls."

"Non, De Gambit may have two eyes but they be on only one femme." Said Remy turning to Rogue with a smile. Rogue looked at him and back to the numbers. "Y' like freaky stuff, non?" Remy asked.

Rogue's eyes shot up from the numbers. "Excuse meh?"

Remy rolled his eyes. "Music."

"Oh." Said Rogue. "Yeah"

Remy nodded at the building they'd stopped in front of. Rogue turned around. It was a small shop wedged in-between two sub shops. Above the door there was a sign that read 'The Underground' and in the front window was a giant poster of Trent Reznor. The door was painted black and where stacks of CDs and vinyl and racks of strange looking clothing.

"They've got almost every vinyl on de planet, even de Two Virgins album." Said Remy while Rogue stood starring at the store. There was actually a cool store in Bayville? Rogue dropped the phone numbers on the ground and bolted into the store.

Rogue was sifting through the 1977 section when Remy tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. He held up a black leather corset. It was ripped to shreds at the stomach and about a thousand safety pins were holding it together.

"What do y'think?" He asked holding it up to himself.

Rogue thought for a moment. "Hmm… Ah lihke it but with yahr complexion there's no pulling it off."

"Yeah?" Remy said looking at the corset again.

"Maybe in a blood red?"

Remy smirked and tossed the corset back into a pile of other leather constructions. "Wutcha got?"

"Pistols." Said Rogue holding up Never Mind the Bollocks.

"How could y'live wit'out Never Mind de Bollocks?" Remy asked shocked.

"Well Ah did own it, but Bobby decided to play DJ with it."

Remy held his hand over his heart shocked.

"God Save the Queen was completely ruined and oddly on EMI Johnny Rotten sounds lihke Daffy Duck."

"Than y'must have it." Said Remy snatching the record. He walked over to the empty counter and a man with a purple Mohawk rung it up. Remy dug into his pocket for the stolen wallet.

"Remy Ah got it." Said Rogue pulling out her own.

"Non, Chere." Said Remy pulling out a twenty. "What kind'a man would Remy be makin' a femme pay?"

"Yah know that's really sexist,"

Remy smirked. "Oui, but not in a bad way."

Rogue sighed and followed Remy out of the store with Never Mind the Bollocks.

"Y'hungry, Chere?" Remy asked as they passed a pizza place. Rogue stopped in front of it.

"Ah, yeah."

Remy pulled the door open for her and bowed. "After you mon Chere."

Rogue glared at him but walked through the doorway anyway. "Yah know Ah hate this chivalry shit."

Remy smirked. "Oui."

Rogue stood starring at the menu hung on the wall behind the counter. Everything on it was just different variations of pizza and other things that were doused in cheese. A man standing behind the counter asked Rogue what she wanted.

"Ah'll have a small Hawaiian pizza, a side order of mozzarella sticks and another of fries. And a large root beer." Rogue said pulling out her wallet. "Don't even think about payin', Swamprat." She said to Remy who was leaned against the counter starring at her.

"Didn't cross Remy's mind." Said Remy smirking. "That whole order for yah, Chere?" He asked.

Rogue glared at him. "Yeah."

The man behind the counter asked Remy if he wanted anything.

"Remy'll have a coke."

Rogue rolled her eyes at him and walked over to a booth near the back. The whole store was empty except for them. Remy followed and sat across from her in the booth.

"Remy does lihke a girl wit' an appetite." He said with a devilish smirk.

Rogue looked at him with a cold expression. "Ah'm wearin' boots with three inch heels so if yah ever wanna have children, Swamprat, Ah suggest yah shut up." Remy shrunk in his seat at her threat.

"Y'have an anger management problem, Chere." Said Remy cautiously.

Rogue glared at him. "Ah don't have a problem with my anger, Ah have a problem with you."

Remy rolled his eyes and leaned over the table so their eyes were just inches apart. "Awe, c'mon, Chere, y'know yah love Remy."

Rogue leaned back in her seat to increase their distance from each other. "If love is the extreme irritation Ah'm feeling rihght now, then yeah, Cajun, Ah do love yeah."

"So y'admit it." Said Remy smirking.

"There's really no use in talking to yah." Said Rogue shaking her head, but letting a small smile show on her lips.

"But Remy makes yah smile."

"Ah'm laughin' at yah, not with yah, Cajun."

Their order came within the next few minutes and Remy sat starring at Rogue and her pizza, fries, and mozzarella sticks.

Rogue was half way through her first piece of pizza when she caught Remy's eyes gazing longingly at her fries. She sighed. "Do yah want some?" Remy immediately dug into the fries.

xXx

It was four o'clock now. Remy and Rogue had ended up walking around Bayville and making fun of strangers for hours until Rogue had to get back to The Xavier Institute and of course Remy insisted on walking her home. They stood outside the gate of the school.

"When should Remy call y' for our next date, Chere?" Remy asked.

"What?" Rogue asked. "This was not a date."

"Oui, Chere" Remy said with a smirk. "Dat's what it was."

"No, it wasn't." Insisted Rogue.

"Hmm, there was a meal and Remy bought y' something. Dat qualifies as a date, Chere."

Rogue remembered the vinyl album in her bag. "No, because Ah didn't know it was a date."

"But it had to've crossed y' mind." Said Remy.

"It was not a date!"

"Mah god yah're stubborn, Chere."

"G'night Swamprat!" Said Rogue starting to walk up the driveway of the Xavier institute.


	4. Pretty Boys and Stalkers

Rogue came out of Bayville high's front doors after the bell rang signaling the end of school for the day. She came to the street in front of the school. Looked to her right, then to her left and sighed.

"Are yah gonna be here everyday?" She asked the Cajun who was lying on a bench in front of a bus stop just a few feet from her.

"Most likely." He said sitting up.

He'd been their everyday since their so-called 'date' and would follow her home. "It wasn't a date." She said sternly starting across the street. _It wasn't It wasn't It wasn't…_

Remy followed her across the street and caught up to her side. "Can Ah say that y'looking especially beautiful today, Chere?"

"Not if you don't want mah fist in yah're face." Said Rogue beginning to walk faster. Remy sped up along with her.

"Well y' are." He said. "And Remy said nothing about our date."

"It wasn't a date!" Snapped Rogue.

"So what have y'been up to, Chere?" Remy asked changing the subject.

"Yah mean since yesterday when yah stalked meh home?" Rogue asked.

"Oui."

"Yah really have no lihfe if y'have time to annoy meh lihke this." Said Rogue ignoring the question.

Remy shrugged. "Non, Remy has a life, its just devoted to you, Chere."

"Oh yeah?" Rogue asked smirking. "What happened to Stacy?"

"Eh, She didn't like the corset."

"So you went for the blood red?"

"Non, Remy found a white one, it went better wit mah heels."

"Ah'm not sure Ah'm comfortable with that last bit of information." Said Rogue. "Course yah always have been a bit of a pretty boy."

"What? I am rugged!"

"What with yah're stubble?" Said Rogue poking Remy's unshaved facial hair with one of her gloved hands. Remy moved his head so that Rogue's hand got stuck between his cheek and his shoulder.

"You called Remy pretty."

Rogue rolled her eyes and swiped her hand away. "No, Ah called yah a pretty boy, there's a difference."

"Not one dat Remy can see." Said Remy.

"That mihght have to do with yah're brain cell count."

"You're so mean to Remy." Whined the Cajun with a pouty face that Rogue glared at.

"Ah thought yah were 'rugged'." She said.

"On the outside."

"And what? On the inside you're just an Cure-worshiping emotional bag of tears?" Rogue asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well if Boys Don't Cry…"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Well Ah'm terribly sorry, Robert Smith."

"Hey! Remy has much better hair than Robert Smith."

"And back to the pretty boy." Muttered Rogue.

"So? Remy be a man of complexity and many emotions." Said Remy.

"That so? All Ah've seen is horny and annoying." _In a cute way._ Rogue added. She sighed and made a mental note to slap herself later for the thought.

"Hey! I am not annoying, I'm adorable."

Rogue fell into her thoughts and ignored what Remy had said. She really wasn't interested in dating or boys or anything else that Kitty talked about. She'd decided along time ago that that wasn't her, she was a loner (hence the name 'rogue') she didn't need anything else to make her happy. She was fine by herself.

"Chere?"

"Yeah?" Rogue asked.

"Remy feels accomplished." Remy said proudly.

"Yeah? And why's that?" Rogue asked.

"We made it all the back to the mansion and y'didn't hit Remy once." He said with that unimaginably charming smile of his.

Rogue rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his brunette head.

"Bye, Remy."

"See y' tomorrow, Chere."

xXx

A/N: Sorry for the shortness


	5. Sid And Winston

The stalking continued for the rest of the week and Rogue made sure to hit Remy at every chance she got, just so he didn't think he was getting anywhere.

On Saturday morning she decided to delay her homework till Sunday night, like always, and walk down to the bookstore. She was wandering around the autobiography section to see if any other rock star who should of died from a drug overdose years ago had strung a couple thoughts together and written a book when she heard his deep voice behind her.

"Bon Jour, Chere."

Rogue sighed without even looking back. "This whole stalking thing is starting to get creepy, Cajun. Do you got a telescope perfectly positioned to look into my window or something?"

"Non, but that ain't a bad idea." Rogue glared at him. "Remy told yah last week Pietro drags him down here."

Rogue turned around to Remy. "And where is the horny bastard child?"

"In the back yelling at the manager, they won't sell the manga to him without ID."

"Looks like he'll just have to rely on the Internet for his pornographic needs."

"Looks like it." Repeated Remy. "Looking for an autobiography, Chere?" He asked.

"Ah, yeah, preferably something along the lines of drugs, sex, and rock'n'roll, got any suggestions?"

"Scar Tissue by Anthony Keidis of the Red Hot Chili Peppers." Remy said pulling it of the shelf behind Rogue. "Depressing, disturbing and hilarious all at the same time."

"Oh yeah?" Rogue asked looking at the books cover.

"At one point he talks about having sex with Cher at thirteen."

Rogue shivered. "That's kids gotta be scared for lihfe."

"So, Chere, when would you like to schedule our second date?" Remy asked.

Rogue looked up at him and glared. "Ah told yah a million tihmes Swamprat-

"That it wasn't a date, Remy knows, he's not deaf."

"Just incredibly stubborn." Rogue snapped back.

"More like determined." Remy corrected.

"Whatever you wanna call it, Swamprat, your still the same horny dumb ass."

"Remy's not that horny, just when he thinks bout you."

"Notice you don't deny dumb ass."

"C'mon Chere." Remy grabbed her hand tightly. "Remy knows y' lihke him."

Rogue looked up at him. Something about him was pissing her off right now. That he couldn't just drop it. She swiped her hand away from his.

"Go fuck yourself." She said as cold as she could before she stomped out of the store. Remy stood still for minute confused. The other day he'd had her in the palm of his hand. And now for some reason she hated him.

Peitro came over to him with the new edition of his manga. "Remy, can you buy this for me? Apparently I'm under age." He whined.

"Fuck off, Pietro." He said before he left the store.

xXx

That night Kitty came home to a stereo blasting Nirvana (good anger management music).

"Yah alright, Rogue?" She asked as she came in.

"Yup." Mumbled Rogue from the blankets of her bed.

"Mind if I turn it down?" Kitty asked as Cobain was screaming 'rape me'.

"Yup." Repeated Rogue.

Minutes later Rogue was asleep and Kitty dared to shut off the stereo.

_Rogue found herself standing on a ledge of a window on the 99 floor of the Empire State building. The wind was blowing strongly and Rogue was desperately trying to keep her balance. Remy appeared beside her._

"_Bon Jour, Chere." He said smiling._

"_Remy?" Rogue asked confused. A gust of wind blew by and Rogue fell. She caught herself, just clutching to the ledge with the tips of her fingers. She was screaming bloody murder._

"_What a nice day." Commented Remy who was sitting on the ledge next to where her fingers were just managing to hold on._

"_Remy? What the hell is wrong with you?" She screeched._

_Remy shrugged. "Dunno, but apparently the doctor dropped meh in the delivery room."_

_Rogue fingers were slipping from the edge._

"_Damn it Gambit!" She screeched. Her fingers were about to let go. She grabbed Remy by the leg and they both went plummeting down._

"_WEEEE!" Yelled Remy._

_Rogue closed her eyes and waiting for the ground. But instead of going splat on the New York pavement they landed softly on a grassy floor._

_Rogue opened her eyes. **Mississippi!** She was lying in a yellow field that sat next to the Mississippi river. Remy who'd been lying in the grass beside her had suddenly become a ten-year-old Tom Sawyer. He grabbed Rogue by the hand and lead Rogue down to the banks of the river._

"_Let's be pirates!" He yelled._

"_Okay!" Said Rogue completely over her horror from seconds before. "Only if Ah'm Jack Sparrow."_

"_Psh, fine. Barbossa's better anyway."_

_Rogue and Tom climbed onto a raft that had miraculously appeared and continued to bicker of which pirate was better as they floated down the river._

_An hour later they reached the shore and had tea with Winston Churchill who was having marital problems with his life partner, Sid Vicious. It seemed Sid had planted daisies in the front lawn instead of pansies like Winston had requested._

Rogue woke up and looked around the dark bedroom. She was a little freaked about what her subconscious was coming up with these days.


	6. My Very Own Cajun Idiot

A/N: Wow is this crap actually funny?

Rogue had no idea what to make of the dream (There was nothing on Sid Vicious in her dream book) but missed calls from 'Lebeau' kept showing up on her cell phone.

No one stalked her home that week. The first day she stopped and waited at the bus stop where she usually found Remy lying around. Before she continued home looking over her shoulder every now and then. For some reason she never expected him to be there when he was and when she did expect him to be there, he wasn't.

She sighed. She was glad she'd told him off. He was being more of an ass hole than usual and deserved it. She was still mad at him, but she wished he hadn't been so annoying, then she wouldn't have yelled at him, and he'd be stalking her home.

By that Friday, with out a stalker the previous four days, Rogue was desperately bored. But Rogue realized she might have cooled off since Sunday.

The bell for lunch rang and Rogue wandered out onto the back lawn of Bayville high by the bleachers. She dropped her bag on the grass and pulled out _Squee_ (a ridiculously hilarious comic book).

"Yah still pissed off?"

Rogue looked up quickly at the man standing in front of her.

"Yah know yah've really gotta stop hanging around the school. People'll think yah're a pedophile." Said Rogue to the Cajun who was lingering by the bleachers.

"Are yah still pissed off, cause Remy ain't gonna risk getting his head bitten off."

"Ah'm always pissed off, stupid. So am Ah pissed off at the retarded cowboy running the white house? Yes. You? Not so much."

Remy sat down on the ground beside her feeling a little more safe.

"So, would you like to go on a date wit' Remy?" He asked, hesitantly but it came out sounding confident. Rogue turned her eyes to him with a glare. "It would of course be a first date." He added quickly.

Rogue smirked. She'd won, like she always did in arguments. Remy rolled his eyes at the smirk but was cursing himself for giving in like that. _Mon God, Ah'm whipped. _

"Sorry, Ah don't date Cajun idiots."

"That's racist."

Rogue smirked. "Maybe, but Ah don't date idiots in general either."

"Wutcha reading?" Remy asked. He realized wasn't getting anywhere today. He leaned over closer to Rogue. His breath hit her shoulder.

"Squee."

"eh?" He noticed Rogue held her breath.

"Yah know, Jhonen Vasquez?" Remy stared blankly at her. Rogue sighed and dug into her bag, pulling out a stack of comic books. "Read."

"What kind of name is 'Squee'?" Remy asked as he read through the first page.

"Not half as weird as 'Jhonen'."

Rogue looked over at Remy who was intently reading with a smirk and laughing out loud from time to time. Remy looked up at her.

"What?"

"Gonna stalk meh home today?" She asked.

"Oui. Unless you agree to go out wit Remy now. Which would be much easier for the both of us." Rogue smirked at him. "But Remy knows yah too well to think yah'd actually pass up an opportunity to make him jump through hoops."

Rogue couldn't help but smile. She'd gotten her stalker back.

xXx

Rogue got home that afternoon and found Kitty in their room with about a dozen dresses on the floor. All a different pastel of either pink, blue, or purple, and all made Rogue want to burn them.

"Which one do you like?" Kitty asked Rogue.

"Gee, Ah dunno, Kit. Cause they're all just soo cute!" Rogue said in a mimic voice.

"C'mon, Rogue I really need your opinion here."

"Yah don't want mah opinion, Kit."

"Well which do you think Josh Dawson would like?" Kitty asked.

Rogue sighed. "Ah dunno, the strapless blue one."

Kitty giggled. "yay, now I need shoes." She went into her closet and started shoveled out millions of high heels. She turned around to Rogue. "You know, you should go."

Rogue laughed. "Yeah, Kitty."

"Seriously I can get you a date." Kitty offered.

"Kit, Ah don't want to go, kay?"

Kitty sighed. "Fine… But which shoes should I wear?"


	7. Saturday Morning Booty Calls

Rogue rolled over beneath a mound of down-feather-stuffed blankets. Kitty was already up and the door to the room was open and it sounded like World War three was taking place in the hallway. Some how Saturday mornings were more chaotic than weekdays.

She lay there staring at the wall, not wanting to get up. She heard a ringing coming from her backpack, which she'd thrown on the floor last night before collapsing on her bed. She crawled out of bed and across the floor.

She dug into her bag and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" She asked without looking at the name.

"Bonjour, Chere." Said a certain Cajun.

"Remy?" Rogue asked. She was still half asleep and lying on the floor to tired to stand.

"Oui, just waking up?"

"ah..yeah" Said Rogue rubbing her eyes. "Why the hell are you callin meh so early?"

"Its eleven thirty in the morning, its not so early, Chere."

Rogue glanced at her clock. "Ah've got eleven twenty eight."

"Well Gambit's incredibly sorry. Do yah want meh to call back in two minutes?"

Rogue rolled her eyes but realized he couldn't see her. "Why are yah callin meh anyway?"

"Just had to hear yah're bella voice."

Rogue rolled her eyes again. "That so?"

"Oui, but also to tell yah that Remy'll be in front of the mansion in 'bout ten minutes."

"What!" Said Rogue suddenly finding the strength to stand.

Remy laughed at her reaction. "Excited to see Remy?"

"What?" Rogue repeated. A second later she heard the click of Remy hanging up and she was left standing there. Remy couldn't just show up at the mansion on a Saturday morning like that, he'd get his head blown off. He had to be out of his mind or suicidal or just stupid.

Rogue was about to rush down to the front gate when she realized she'd just woken up and certainly looked like it. She quickly threw on make-up and clothes and rushed down the stairs to the front hall. She passed the kitchen where was Logan was reading from the newspaper. He caught sight of her rushing by and stopped her.

"Hey Stripes." He said looking up from the Bayville Times. "Where yah going so fast?"

Rogue slid to a halt. "Ahh…" She said glancing through the floor to ceiling windows out at the front yard and the car that just pulled up in front of the mansion. "Out" She said darting out the front door.

She ran down the driveway in her combat boots and came to the car.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

Remy sat in the driver's seat. He burst into laughter. "So you knew Remy wasn't joking." He said to the exhausted Rogue. She glared at him.

"Get out of here before yah get yah're head blown off!"

"Is that a threat?" Remy asked smirking.

"No, it's a warning. Cause there's about a hundred mutants in there," Said Rogue pointing back at the mansion. "Who'd be very happy to spill yah're guts all over the street."

Remy tipped his head. "So yah care if Remy has his guts spilled all over the street?"

"No, its just that'll leave meh with a bloody mess that Ah'll have to clean up." Said Rogue. "Now get out of here!"

"Not without you, Chere." He said. He pulled the key from the ignition and car's engine shut off. He smirked at Rogue who glared back at him. "C'mon Chere. Remy's riskin getting his head blown off for yah."

Rogue rolled her eyes but at the same time opened the passenger side door. _Goddamn this stubborn bastard!_

"Ah, Chere?" Said Remy. Rogue looked at him. "Remy'd just like to tell yah ahead of time, this is a date." Rogue sighed and climbed in the car. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

A/N: Yeah I know short, but a Romy date? That's gotta be eventful, so I promise longer chaps soon.


	8. Tom Cruise is an Idiot

Rogue sat uncomfortably in the passenger side of Remy's car. She glanced back at the mansion as the car sped away. She half expected to the see the Blackbird fly out of the basketball court and start tailing them.

When it didn't Rogue turned back around and, seeing Remy's foot pushing the gas pedal to the floor, wrapped the seat belt around herself.

"And where exactly are we going?" Rogue asked.

They came to a stop sign and Remy eased on the brakes but the car still came to an abrupt stop. Remy put his hand out in front of Rogue to stop her from leaning forward. Rogue caught the motion _and_ Remy's wrist. She twisted till it cracked.

"Ahh!" Yelled Remy involuntarily.

"Now, where are we going?" Rogue asked once again.

"Ah dunno" Muttered Remy rubbing his injured wrist.

"Yah're the one who woke meh up. _You_ should have the suggestions and Ah'm not required to be perky."

"Fine… Lunch?" Remy proposed.

"Its too early."

"Breakfast?"

"Too late."

"Brunch?"

"Too fruity."

Remy sighed and put his forehead to the steering wheel.

"Mon God, Woman!" Remy whined. He continued to moan for a minute.

"Anymore suggestions?" Rogue asked. Remy turned his eyes to Rogue and looked at her hopelessly.

"Yah enjoy torturing Remy too much."

Rogue smirked. "Ah know."

Remy sighed. "Bowling?"

"Nah, Ah suck."

"We could go to an arcade but we'd be the old people who can't play DDR for shit."

Rogue smirked. "Nah."

Remy sighed. "We could sit in the car all day and talk about what we could be doing."

"That sounds fun." Said Rogue sarcastically.

"We could go to McDonald's,"

"Cheep-ass," Said Rogue under her breath.

"Hey, Remy's hungry, and we might be able to catch breakfast, unless _you _don't want to. In which case we could repeat our conversation and come up with no new suggestions."

Rogue sighed. "Fihne."

Remy floored the gas once again and the car shot down the road.

xXx

Remy and Rogue stood in line in the local McDonalds (cause every town has about three, along with four Starbucks and a Walmart) staring at the menu.

"God, Ah can't think of chicken nuggets the same way after seeing Super Size Meh," Said Rogue making a disgusted face.

"Wutcha mean?" Remy, who hadn't seen the movie, asked.

"Well they showed how they made chicken nuggets and they use the-

"Non, wait!" Remy said putting his hands over his ears. "Remy doesn't wanna know, he loves chicken nuggets and wants to continue lovin' 'em," He said, eyes shut as if that would stop him from hearing.

Rogue shrugged. "All right, but yah really wouldn't want to eat them if yah knew,"

"Exactly, Ah'd rather be ignorant and happy than a genius on the verge of suicide."

"You'd commit suicide over chicken nuggets?"

xXx

After they'd gotten their orders Rogue was filling her drink when Remy casually picked up a straw, which was in a paper wrapper. He broke off one end of the wrapped and put the straw to his lips and blew. The paper wrapped blew off the straw and hit Rogue's cheek. She did the same to Remy but with her hand.

Remy rubbed his cheek where there was now a red mark.

"Y'know, Chere, Remy does these things out of love."

Rogue smirked. "So do Ah," Rogue turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute, Chere, what do yah mean by-

"Grab some ketchup," Said Rogue ignoring him.

Rogue sat down in a booth and Remy sat down across from her, ketchup in hand. Rogue stared at the Cajun as he stuffed his face with a cheeseburger.

"Why are yah doin this?" She asked.

Remy looked up from his cheeseburger, confused. "Doin what?"

"Bothering meh, Ah mean.. there are plenty of girls who'd actually go with yah." Said Rogue.

"Is this not a date?" Remy asked.

"Well, Ah mean they'd _want _to go out with yah. For meh it was this or clean up you guts after Logan spilled them all over the street." Said Rogue. "And Ah mean they'd actually be able to…" Rogue trailed off.

"Touch without killin meh?" Remy asked, smirking.

Rogue sighed. "Yeah… So why do yah bother meh?"

"Truthfully?" Remy asked.

"Truthfully."

Remy sighed. "Remy finds you interesting."

"Interesting?" Rogue asked.

"Interesting."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means Ah chase after yah _because _you don't want to go out with meh."

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Rogue confused.

"It makes plenty of sense. Ever hear of reverse psychology?"

"Yes, but this has nothing to do with reverse psychology, this is just you being an idiot."

"Yah see that? Remy loves it when yah insult him."

"Oh god, don't tell meh yah're into S&M."

Remy laughed. "You asked."

"Yeah, and Ah'm sorry Ah did." Rogue sat back and Remy smirked at her. "What?" She asked. Remy shook his head and continued to devour his cheeseburger.

Three burgers later Remy leaned over the table and rested his head on it.

"God, Ah shouldn't have eaten all that." He moaned.

"Ya think?" Asked Rogue sarcastically.

Remy picked his head up off the table. "Oh, you're one to talk. The other day yah ate lihke a cow."

"Only cause Ah hadn't eaten anything that day, besides, atleast Ah'm not bulimic."

"True,"

Rogue stood up. "C'mon, lets go," Remy moaned and put his head back on the table. "Damn it, Swamprat, C'mon!"

Remy moaned again. "But if Ah move, my lunch is goin all over yah shoes."

"Get your ass up, Gambit!" Yelled Rogue. She grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him out of his chair. Remy continued to moan. "You sound lihke yah're having sex with the chair." Snapped Rogue as she was pulling.

"Well since Ah'm not getting anywhere with you..." Said Remy. Rogue kicked him in the shin with her boot. He sighed and, giving up, stood. "Happy?"

"very" Scowled Rogue before she dragged him out the door. Once out in the afternoon air Rogue stopped and let go of Remy, who immediately lost his balance and nearly fell down.

"Where to now?" Rogue asked. Remy stood up straight.

"Movies?"

"At two in the afternoon?"

"Its cheaper then."

Rogue sighed. "Don't you know what to say to a girl."

xXx

The theater was deserted. Rogue had never seen it in the middle of the day like this, at night it was a mob scene (seeing as it was the one thing to do in Bayville).

"uh, there's nothing out." Rogue muttered while she stared at the board that listed what was playing.

"Yeah, y'know writers are getting lazy when everything is based off a comic book." (There's a little irony for yah)

"Is there really a movie about an RV?"

"Well there's one about ballroom dancing."

"God the movies suck!" Whined Rogue.

"Wait, wait, what's this? Mission Impossible 3?" Suggested Remy. (By the way that's not out yet, but w/e)

"Tom Cruise is an idiot."

"That's not the point. This gives us something that wouldn't be totally nauseating to watch."

"Fihne"

"Why is everything with you 'fihne'," Asked Remy imitating Rogue southern drawl that he himself had a similar form of. "Nothin's ever good?"

"Some things are good, just nothing that includes you." Said Rogue before she walked up to the ticket window. "One adult," She glanced at Remy. "And one child." (1)

Remy ordered a large popcorn and a large coke and immediately started devouring the popcorn.

"Fihve minutes ago yah were ready to puke yahre brains out." Commented Rogue while they were watching the previews.

"Remy's got a fast metabolism."

"Well, stop eatin' or yah'll finish before the movie starts."

Remy sighed "Fine" and slouched down in his seat. Seconds later Rogue got a kernel to the face. She quickly glanced over at the Cajun who was looking around the dark theater, innocently.

She dug her into the bag of popcorn and threw a handful at his face. He immediately threw a handful back and before long the hole bag was on the floor. When there was nothing left to throw they both crossed their arms and slouched in their seats.

Remy looked over at Rouge who glared at him. He looked away but his arm casually slid over the back of her seat. Rogue noticed this.

"Whatever part of yah that touches meh, yah're not getting back." (2) She said without taking her eyes from the screen. Remy's hand was quickly removed from the back of Rogue's seat.

xXx

After the movie the rest of the people in the theater left, other than Rogue and Remy, who sat lethargically staring at the credits. Remy had gotten up three time during the movie to get more orders of popcorn, which were inevitably spilled all over the floor.

"Tom Cruise is an idiot." Said Rogue.

"If Ah was the janitor, Ah'd be pissed at us." Muttered Remy, ignoring Rogue's statement of the obvious and instead admiring the sea of kernels beneath his feet.

Rogue glanced to the door of the theater and saw a man in a blue jump suit glaring at them, mop in hand.

"Yeah, Ah think he is."

"What the hell is with this music?" Remy asked referring to the music that began playing on the theater's stereo after the credits had ended. "Its like new-wave-death-elevator music."

Rogue laughed. "New-wave-death-elevator music, can't say Ah heard of that."

"Well it hasn't gotten popular yet. But believe me it's the next grunge."

"Oh god! Don't tell meh flannel's coming back." Whined Rogue. She looked at Remy who was smirking at her. "What? Ah don't look good in plaid." When Remy continued looking at her Rogue stopped with the music bit. "Why are yah starrin meh, Swamprat?"

"Sorry, it's just so hard to look away." Said Remy keeping his dark eyes on her. Rogue sighed and rolled her own green ones.

"Y'know just cause yah call this a date, it doesn't make it one."

"But it is a date." Said Remy.

"No its not." Said Rogue firmly.

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Damn it! An need to learn mah date qualifications better."

"Oui, yah do, Chere." Said Remy, who was still staring at her with adoring eyes.

Rogue sighed. "C'mon the janitors on the verge of strangling us." Said Rogue. The man in the blue jumpsuit was going up and down the isles with his push broom, turning his head to keep them in his sight and Rogue swore she saw it go all the way around.

"So?"

"Really, Remy, he's gonna eat us." Said Rogue standing up. There was a loud crunch of kernels beneath her feet that could be heard over the new-wave-death-elevator music and Rogue almost immediately fell back into her seat.

She turned and saw Remy's hand around her own.

"C'mon, stay for a minute. These seats are comfy."

Rogue sighed and stared back at him. They were silent and Rogue wondered how long she could keep eye contact with him. This is the time normal people would kiss. But they aren't normal and this is not a love story.

Remy sighed. "C'mon." He said standing up, Rogue's hand still in his.

(1) – A line from _Seinfeld_

(2) – A line from _Roseanne _(God what's with me and sitcoms?)

A/N: Holy crap! A long chapter!


	9. Platonic

Remy drove Rogue home and the two had a heated argument of just what it was that made Tom Cruise such an idiot. They decided that there were too many factors to name. Then Rogue stomped up the X-mansion's driveway, past Logan who was spitting out questions about where she'd been. She responded with the same 'out' she'd told him before and went up to her room and wondered if that janitor had tailed them or something, she wouldn't put it past him.

Once she was done with that she started obsessing over everything she'd said that day. _God did that sound stupid? _She thought remembering a remark she'd made about Remy's hair. _Or lihke Ah was paying attention to his hair? Cause Ah **was not **payin attention to his hair. _She thought firmly to herself.

_No, you were paying attention to his butt. _Said an unknown voice in her head. Damn she hated all those personalities floating around up there.

And then of course her overly critical thoughts made their way to the one moment that she'd actually thought of swapping spit with the filthy Cajun. _God these stupid hormones keep screwing up mah judgment. _She thought as she wisped the memory of the moment into the back of her head, where she wanted it to stay.

But that night as she lay staring at the ceiling beneath a pile of down feather blankets, it came up again. Why had that thought ever crossed her mind? No way in hell she'd been thinking rationally, she'd told herself a million times that it didn't matter who it was, she wasn't going to get into the issue of a physical relationship unless she'd found a way to control her powers and that was final…So why was a stupid ass Cajun making her rethink that decision?

xXx

The next morning Rogue, having gotten no homework done the day before, opened her French textbook and stared at it for close to ten minutes.

_Hmm… Swamprat knows French… _

Rogue stood outside the Acolytes hide out fifteen minutes later not sure what to do now that she was there.

If she just walked in would some crazy alarm system go off? Maybe a couple of henchmen would come out and try and kill her? All she wanted was to learn French.

But to hell with all this good guy bad guy crap. She knocked on the door and waited for the alarm system.

There was some crashing within the walls of the base but no alarm.

"Mag! Someone's at the door!" She heard the muffled yell of an Australian through the door.

"Well _I _can't get it, I'm a wanted criminal!" Yelled back a voice, which, Rogue could only guess, belonged to Magneto.

"But Tom and Jerry's on." Whined the Ausie.

"Seriously?" Asked the evil-mastermind.

Rogue heard footsteps inside the base after a few seconds and Pyro go, "Remy! Good, get the door?"

She heard Remy mutter a couple of things about lazy-asses but half of it was in French so she didn't get the exact meaning it, but that was her very reason for being there.

The door swung open and there was only a split second where she could see surprise in Remy's face since it was quickly covered up by a grin. "Bon jour Chere."

"Hey."

"And to what do I pay this pleasure?"

"Well you showed up at mah place yesterday, Ah thought Ah'd do the same to you today."

"Oh yeah?" Said Remy smirking.

"Yeah, plus Ah can't understand mah French homework."

"Well Remy'd love to be yah're tutor, Chere." He said with a wink.

"Yeah?" Said Rogue taking half a step into the base before Remy glanced back at the living room where Pyro and Magneto were intently watching Jerry bash Tom over the head with a frying pan.

"Y'know lets do this outside. Tis a beautiful day." Said Remy noting the sky full of gray clouds and shutting the front door.

xXx

They sat out on the grass behind the base.

"So what chapter are yah on Chere?" Remy asked flipping through the pages of her French textbook.

"Were they really watchin' Tom and Jerry?" Rogue asked.

"Never under estimate an evil mastermind's ability t' act like an eight year old." Muttered Remy now not paying much attention to the textbook but staring at it anyway.

"Ah'd kill mahself if Ah had to live with'em." Said Rogue.

"Remy's still wondering why yah didn't kill yahrself when yah were with the Brotherhood."

"Yeah well Ah was about to but the only pills they had were Freddy's diet ones." Said Rogue. "So why haven't _you _killed yourself yet, Ah'm sure Pyro has some pills that keep him 'balanced'."

"Ah guess Remy just enjoys lihfe a bit more d'en yah, Chere, plus the pays good."

"Oh yeah? Maybeh Ah should consider evil-henchmen as a career choice. Think Ah could get an interveiew?"

"Well Mag'ld have t' schedule it around his cartoons."

Rogue sighed. "Yeah, that's true. Ah'll look for a different terrorist group."

"Remy's not a terrorist."

"Oh what do _you _call it? Aggressive Political Activist?"

"Somethin' lihke that."

Rogue rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to get into this with him. Although Remy was fun to argue with, having an actual argument wasn't so fun.

"Whatever," Said Rogue, for the first time looking at her textbook. She started flipping through the pages. "Yah're just a perverted Swamprat underneath it at."

"And yah're a tease." Remy shot back with a smirk.

"Ah'm not a tease!" Yelled Rogue.

"Oui, yah are, Chere." Insisted Remy. "Yah, dress all.." Remy couldn't put his finger on the word.

"Sluty?" Rogue asked with a glare in her eyes.

"Ah was gonna say 'revealing' but if yah want to go with sluty,"

Rogue sighed. "Ah mihght dress a little, 'revealing' but that's all, a tease is someone who gets guys all horny."

"Which you do." Added Remy.

"Yah're horny all the tihme, Sawmprat. And its not lihke Ah lead guys on, Ah have no interest'em and Ah don't act lihke Ah do."

Remy leaned over Rogue and smirked. "Yah gonna tell Remy yah don't have any interest in him?" His glowing red eyes weren't an inch from her and they were staring intently at her green ones. Rogue looked at the grass and pulled away.

"Remy…" Said Rogue in a muted voice.

"Yeah?" He asked still smiling devilishly at her.

"Ah think we should just be friends."

"Yeah?" Said Remy still staring at her, though his expression had changed. He backed away from her a little.

"Ah just think it'd be easier if we didn't get into this."

"This?" Remy asked, he knew what 'this' was but wanted hear Rogue say it. She hadn't admitted anything yet; she could at least admit there was something between them.

"Yeah, this, it'd just be better if we didn't, if we're just friends."

"But Remy don't wanna be _just _friends with yah, Chere." He said with a smirk.

"Remy, don't push this, yah know Ah can't."

"Ah know yah want to." Whispered Remy in a voice that almost made Rogue fall over from all the butterflies in her stomach.

"It doesn't matter." Said Rogue.

Remy sat up straight.

"Kay," He figured if he did push it, it'ld end up with Rogue storming off. It'd be better if he just went along with it; at least she knew he didn't want to.

Rogue sighed. "Besides, a friendship's really just a platonic relationship, right?" She said, almost trying to convince herself.

Remy nodded. There was a short silence between them. But Rogue felt good. She hadn't let a guy make her rethink what she'd decided for herself. It was safer this way, even if it was harder.

Remy looked down at Rogue's textbook "So what chapter are yah on?"

A/N: Yeah kinda short again, sorry bout that, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner and hopefully it'll be longer. But I'm thinking there'll just be a couple more chapters of the story, so sad:(, but I promise a happy ending.

Plus I'm working on another story, another Romy, with some Jonda thrown in there (Cause I love Pyro).


	10. A Giddy Goth and Horny Hooligan

A/N: Yet again a late update, but I'm trying desperately to get these last chapters out ASAP

A Giddy Goth and Horny Hooligan

That week Rogue actually studied her French and by Friday had a passing grade on a test. She ran out to her locker waving around the paper marked with a seventy two percent as if it were a gold medal.

"Are you, like, actually proud of that grade?" Kitty asked. She would've killed herself if she ever got such a grade.

Rogue smirked at the A student. "Very,"

"I'm guessing you got help from you're _boyfriend_." Teased Kitty. Rogue rolled her eyes and decided it would take less energy to let it pass.

"Yup." She said before she waltzed out of Bayville High. Were she not the dark angry Goth that she was she would have skipped. _Who'd a thought that dumb-ass Swamprat could've talk meh anything. _Almost on cue the tall, dark and handsome 'swamprat' strolled up the sidewalk.

"Bon Jour" He greeted the giddy Goth.

"Bon jour." Said Rogue attempted at a French accent before she shoved her test in his face.

"A 72" He said with a smirk.

"That's passing." She pointed out.

"Oui, and y' deserve a reward."

"An embarrassing photo of you?" Asked Rogue excitedly. "Possibly dressed up lihke Madonna, complete with cone bra?"

Remy sighed. "Sorry, Petit, yah'll just have to wait till you get a B for that, though Ah think yah'll survive with these." He said pulling two tickets from his pocket. Rogue snatched them from his hand.

"Are yah serious?" She asked staring at the tickets with delight. _This day just keeps getting betteh and betteh._

"One of those is mine." Said Remy taking one of the tickets from Rogue's grasp and tucking securely back in his pocket.

Rogue smirked. "Since when do yah lihke the Dresden Dolls?"

"Have yah seen the length of the singer's skirts?"

"Perv." Muttered Rogue.

"Oui." Said Remy proudly.

The truth was that Remy really didn't care for the Dresden Dolls (the singer's wardrobe was just a perk), he'd bought the tickets a week ago because he knew they were Rogue's thing: they were a dark cabaret group with a cult following and weird make-up, how more Rogue could you get? But since the whole 'just friends' thing he couldn't be randomly giving her gifts.

"Can yah go tonight?" He asked.

"Hmm." Thought Rogue. "Gotta think of a good lie."

xXx

That night Rogue sat on her bed, all dressed up as one should be for a Dresden Doll's show: leather skirt, fishnets, black top and lots of eye make-up. But she couldn't for the life of her think of a good lie.

_Hmmm. _They wouldn't believe she was going to the library at ten at night on a Friday, she couldn't say she was going out with friends since that would set off a million other questions. _Psh, lihke they'd actually believe Ah have friends. _She thought bitterly.

A second later three girls burst into the room laughing and giggling. Rogue was about to scream some obscenity at them when she noticed their attire.

Jean wore a flowing green dress and her hair was pulled up in a fancy bun, her arm was around Amara who was dressed in a similar red dress, and Kitty was dressed in the strapless blue dress Rogue had recommended.

Rogue had completely forgotten about the Semi, but was now thanking its existence.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late." Whined Amara.

"Okay, okay" Said Kitty shoveling things into her purse. "Bye Rogue!" She yelled as she and the two other girls ran out of the room. Rogue smirked and followed them down the hallway and down the stairs.

Jean, Amara, and Kitty jetted out the front door, still laughing and giggling.

"Where are _you _going?" Rogue heard a deep voice ask as she was about to follow the other girls out.

"Semi," Said Rogue. Logan stared at her blankly from his seat in the living room.

"Dressed like that?" He asked skeptically. She was not the type of girl he'd see racing off to a dance at school, at least she was nothing like the other three girls who'd just ran out the door.

"What'd you expect? Pink?" Rogue asked smirking.

Logan sighed. "Be back by midnight." He would've questioned her further but he wasn't going to be the one to stop her doing something social.

Rogue smiled widely and ran out the door. She felt guilty but this was the _Dresden Dolls!_ And you know Remy, but that really wasn't the main attraction, he would just happen to be there… with her.

xXx

She walked up to the club and spotted Remy by the door. He had the whole shady look down. Sunglasses on at ten o'clock at night, trench coat, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Yah look like a crack whore." He commented as looked her up and down.

"Why, thank you." Said Rogue with a smirk.

The club was already near full when they walked in. They were immediately crammed up against each other. But of course Rogue had remembered to wear long sleeves and gloves, the proper mosh pit wear given her mutation.

"Ah wanna try and get closer." Yelled Rogue to the Cajun over the crowd.

"Kay, want anyt'ing to drink?" He yelled back as he started squeezing through the crowd towards the bar.

"Coke,"

Remy rolled his eyes at her request but continued on his was to the bar. Rogue found it difficult to squeeze her way to the front without coming dangerously close to people and settled for a spot close enough to the stage that she'd probably go deaf from the speakers, far enough that Remy wouldn't be able to see up the singer's skirt.

Rogue sighed. Why did she care if he stared at another woman?

Remy found her quickly in the crowd and handed her a glass full of a brown liquid that was clearly not coke.

"What the hell is this?" Rogue asked staring at the substance.

"Just drink." Ordered the Cajun before taking a gulp from his beer.

"You got meh boose." Said Rogue after further inspection of her drink.

"Dis is a _bar_, petit."

"And Ah'm eighteen."

Remy laughed. "Yah really tellin' Remy ya've never drank before?"

Rogue sighed. "Yah're a bad influence yah know." She muttered before she took a sip of her drink. A second later she spit it out all over Remy. "uhh! What's in this!"

"Scotch." Said the Cajun with the smirk. Rogue frowned and dumped the rest out on Remy's shoes. Remy had gotten it for Rogue knowing that she wouldn't like it and her reaction only brought him more amusement.

"Coke, now!" Ordered the Goth pointing her finger. Remy pouted and turned on his toes back to the bar.

When there wasn't a quick return from the Cajun Rogue glanced back at the bar. _Of Course_ She thought as she spotted him leaned over the counter charming the female bar tender. For some reason the woman annoyed her. Her hair looked like she'd been bathing in bleach and her chest screamed boob-job. _Why does Remy lihke bimbos lihke that? And how can he just ditch meh to sit their and spit out pick up lihnes?_

Rogue glanced at her watch. The show was about to start. She made her way over to the bar.

"Yah're eyes are incredibly blue." She heard the Cajun say in his husky voice. The girl giggled and looked down at her feet. Her cheeks were as red as Remy's eyes. Rogue wondered how loud she'd scream if she saw those eyes.

"Really, though, they're extremely blue." Continued Remy with his flattery.

"Can Ah have a coke?" Rogue butted in. Remy looked over at her.

"Bon Jour, petit."

Rogue glanced over at the Cajun only giving him recognition before she took her coke and walked away.

Remy sat confused for a second; he could tell she was mad at him, but why? He turned to the blonde behind the bar.

"Hold on, Remy'll be rihght back, Chere."

The 'chere' pierced Rogue ears as she walked away and only elevated her level of annoyance. She sighed when she heard familiar footsteps behind her. A hand grasped her arm and spun her around.

"What's up, petit?" Remy asked. Remy was seriously hoping she was PMSing or bipolarity because he hated being in the doghouse with Rogue.

Rogue could tell that he was genuinely clueless. The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered as the band took the stage.

"Nothing" She lied.

xXx

The show would've been enjoyable if she hadn't spent the whole time trying to figure out why she was so mad at Remy. She got out of there as quick as she could, gave her favorite Cajun the usual half sarcastic, half serious hostile remark and made her way home.

And of course that day just kept getting better and better.

When she walked into her room in the X-mansion she found Kitty curled up in her bed sobbing. She sighed and kicked of her boots. _Time for girl talk. To bad Ah don't have any candy that usually does the trick and she'll spare me the whole 'I'm like sooo fat' rant. _

Rogue walked over to the bed and sat next to Kitty.

"What's up Kit?" She asked sympathetically.

"Josh like.." Kitty attempted a sentence in a shaky voice but it fell apart.

_Of Course. _Thought Rogue. _Its always boys with her. _"Josh what?"

Kitty sat up and tried her hardest to hold back the mounting tears. "I don't know." She said finally. "I thought we were going out like, steady. But at the dance he was with all these other girls… and… I just feel like.. like.."

"Lihke he's ignoring you?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah." Said Kitty before the damn broke and tears came rushing down yet again. "I don't know why I'm crying, I just thought he liked me."

Rogue sighed. "He does, just let him know that it bothers you." Said Rogue. It was probably hypocritical of her to give out advice like that bt they were words that Kitty needed to hear.

xXx

Remy had held his breathe most of the show, being an inch away from Rogue and all. He would've offered to walk her home but she practically ran out of the club and didn't seem to amused by his remarks. He knew when not to push her buttons, even if she set him up perfectly for a dirty joke.

He hung around the bar after the show and continued to pursue the bartender; after all he needed some outlet for his sexual frustration.


	11. SLUT!

A/N: Sorry bout the wait. I was putting off writing this chapter out of laziness and then I ended up taking a two-week vacation where I was dieing to get to a computer. So here it is.

SLUT! (my favorite word)

Rogue woke up the next morning with her head hurting. She walked down to the kitchen in search of aspirin and walked in of Scott and Jean publicly expressing their love for each other. Rogue pushed past them and started rummaging through the cabinet. The two love birds stayed attached at the mouth till Logan barged into the kitchen.

"Hey stripes," He greeted the goth. "How was the dance?"

"I didn't see you – Jean started before shot her a death glare.

"Great!" Said Rogue quickly to cover up Jean's unfinished thought.

"Rogue enjoying social interaction?" Scott glanced out the window. "Is that the sky falling."

"Ha ha ha." Said Rogue sarcastically.

After Logan left the kitchen Jean hopped up on the counter next to Rogue. "So where were you?"

"Out."

Jean rolled her eyes. "C'mon Rogue."

Rogue really didn't feel like recalling the evening. The concert was fine but she could get that stupid blonde out of her head.

"Why don't you two go back to swapping spit?" Suggested Rogue.

"I'm fine with that." Said Scott. Jean rolled her eyes but in minutes they were once again having tongue wars. Rogue sat down at the table and ate breakfast and tried not to look in their direction.

xXx

Remy woke up the next morning when he felt the blonde rolling out of his bed. He lay with eyes shut and his back turned to her as she dressed. He didn't know if he wanted her to believe he was asleep or if he wanted himself to believe she was someone else.

The blonde wandered down the stairs and as she was passing the living room caught sight of a red haired Australian and an elderly man in a purple cape playing with green army men. She took a moment to stare at the two before continuing on to the front door wondering where her one-night-stand found his roommates.

xXx

Rogue was wandering up the front walk of the Acolyte's base. She'd almost tripped over Kurt and Amanda on her way out of the mansion. They were lying horizontally on the front lawn and their hands were everywhere. It shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did. She'd lived with her powers for years, you'd think she'd accept it but she couldn't deep down.

As she walked up to the front door and was about to ring the bell the door suddenly opened and out stepped a six-foot blonde in a black leather mini and a halter-top.

Rogue stared at the woman as she walked down the front walk. Not so much because she was a six-foot blonde stepping out of a terrorist headquarters at ten in the morning, more because Rogue would've killed for her legs.

Rogue turned around and stepped into the front hall of the Acolytes base and only then did it register in her mind that a six-foot blonde had just stepped out of a terrorist headquarters at ten in the morning.

"What the hell?" She thought out loud.

The elderly man in the purple cape who'd been sitting in the living room fell over out of surprise having not heard the Rogue walk in.

"Pyro!" He screeched. "X-men have infiltrated the base!"

Pyro jumped up onto the sofa with his lighter open and flames bursting from it. Rogue stared at the two and their army men blankly.

Remy came running down the stair in his boxers and Rogue glanced at him. Finally the six-foot blonde made sense. _SLUT! _She screeched in her head.

"Gambit!" Yelled Magneto. "Smack her over the head!" He ordered.

Remy rolled his eyes and grabbed Rogue by the arm. "Go back to yah're toys." He said as he dragged Rogue outside.

Once they were outside Rogue stopped Remy.

"Shouldn't he be instigating World War III?"

"What are you doing here?" Said Remy ignoring her question. Rogue held up her French book. "Oh, Right." He said remembering. "Can Ah get some pants?" Rogue nodded and he ran back into the base.

Rogue sighed and sat down on the grass. _Stupid Blondes…_ She thought. The girl was beautiful and she wasn't surprised Remy had gone for her. She was the kind of girl guys had pinned up on their walls. But why did Remy have to go for her? _God, why do Ah even care?_

xXx

Remy sat on the lawn sifting through Rogue textbook as Rogue sat across from him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Magneto and Pyro peering through a window at them. Every couple of minutes Remy would chuck a rock at window and they'd disappear for a while.

"Ah saw the blonde." She blurted out after a moment of silence. Remy glanced up at her. Neither knew why she said it.

"Yeah?" he asked. It was the only thing he could say.

Rogue nodded. And Remy went back to flipping through the pages of her textbook. "She seems nice." Said Rogue.

Remy glanced up at her again wanting to smirk. _Is this Rogue being jealous? _Remy just nodded at her comment. He didn't know anything about the blonde's personality. Then he rolled his eyes and chucked a rock at a window of the Acolytes base.

Rogue glanced over to catch sight of two heads ducking out of the way before the rock hit the glass. Rogue looked back to Remy. "What's her name?"

"Why do yah care?" Remy asked trying to pull a confession out of her.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't. Ah was just wondering."

"Wondering is caring." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Are yah gonna answer mah question?" Rogue asked.

"Claire." Said Remy chucking another rock at the window of the base.

Rogue so wanted to make the fat-girl-name Breakfast Club reference (1) but thought it would be better if she didn't. Remy stared at her.

"What? Gonna make the fat-girl-name Breakfast Club reference?" He asked.

"No." She said staring back him. Remy knew her too well. "Does she work full time at the bar?"

"Oh mah god!" Said Remy.

"What? Mah friends going out with a girl, Ah wanna know if she's good enough for 'em." Said Rogue defending herself.

"We're not even going out."

"Oh, so you just had random meaningless sex with her?"

"Great," Said Remy sarcastically. "Now yah're analyzing mah sex lihfe. Last time checked you were the farthest thing from it."

"Jesus Christ, Ah was just asking."

"Are yah still fixed on being just friends?" Asked Remy in a vicious tone.

"Yeah."

"Den yah have no business in mah sex lihfe."

Rogue was totally taken aback. She quickly stood up, snatched her French book from remy and muttered "Screw You," before storming off.

xXx

Rogue attempted to finish her French homework that night while trying to ignore Kitty's constant giggles. It seemed she and Josh had gotten over any issues that might have been.

"tee hee hee." Came from across the room. "No I love you more."

Rogue was considering homicide. "Uh, Kitty?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh sorry, Rogue." Said Kitty quickly. "Josh?… I gotta go."

_Thank the lord! _Thought Rogue holding her hands up to the heavens.

"Tee hee, no _you _hand up first." Said Kitty in her high pitch tone.

_Oh mah god!_

After a couple minutes of this Kitty finally hung up but she wasn't going to give Rogue any peace.

"You know…" She started.

_Oh no._ Rogue braced herself.

"One of Josh's friends broke up with his girlfriend last week." Kitty continued. "And a week is good morning time right?"

"Kit, Ah don't wanna go out with some jock who's totally obsessed with himself."

"But he's not a jock! He's like a total Maralyn Mansion freak!"

Rogue looked up from her French homework. "Yeah?"

"Or was it Trent Reznor?" thought kitty. She shook her head. "I dunno one of those scary goth guys you're obsessed with."

_Hmmm…_ Thought Rogue. _Maybeh Ah could get him to wear eyeliner. _(2)

xXx

1 - In the Breakfast Club, the character Bender says the Claire is a fat-girl name and predicts that the character Claire, who isn't fat, will become fat after "squeezing out a couple puppies".

2 - You've gotta admit that guys in eyeliner hard SEXY! Even any lesbians out there. I mean Billy Joe Armstrong? And that really hot picture of Kurt Cobain?

A/N: Okay, there's just one more chapter after this! I feel so accomplished:) After I've updated the rest of this story I'll post my next one. I'm still trying to think of a title. I'll probably end up naming it after a song again. Well, whatev. I'm proud of what I've written of it. Shocker, right? Its scary how many pop culture references I've fit into it. Seinfeld fans will like it.


	12. The Deal

A/N: So here it is, the very last chapter of This is Not a Love Story (Cue Greenday's 'Time of Your Life')

It took an eternity but its finally here.

I love reviews, it makes my day every review I get, so a huge thank you to Catherdal Sins, musagirl15, Ally Le Fey, Crazy Dragon 004, Yoru91, thegambit23, enchantedlight, blue.hat, kool-wolf, sharkies, Rogue1609, Encuentrame, Tormented Urban Girl, Tigere47, Alecto's Muse, Tigerfreako1, Naijastrawberrie, Courtney-chan1, nettelz, marajade963, Amaris-sohma, ishandahalf, Rogue181, evil lady x, Sakura5star, Sexy.butterfly, psychofemale, Fairy of Anime, thesupernugget, PandylBas, MidniteAngelGoth, crystalwish, Unforgivable Horror, fluiddegree, mazdamiatta, Dark Anime Love, Carla-P, BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS, Alecto's Muse, Willa.J, gambit-rogue, Anarchy's Ashes, blacksheepwall, PsYcHoThErApY17, NightmareMonster, Azeali, lovestoread, Sofie, yx, havingcows, Solar sparky, and dougyboy.

Oh and to Anrachy's Ashes, I absolutely love the Clash, Joe Strummer is my god, so by 1977 I meant everything about the year including the greatest band to walk the earth and their awesome song.

And to NightmareMonster, sorry for misspelling Marilyn Manson name wrong, I can't say I'm that into him, though I admit no one can wipe their ass with the American flag quite like Marilyn.

xXx

12 - The Deal

The next night Rogue changed three times. She'd never been on a date before, other than the two Remy'd weaseled her into, and she didn't know how it all worked. Kitty assured her she looked fine though.

Rogue looked the other goth up and down as he stood in the front door of the institute. His hair was jet black and combed over his eyes in an emo fashion but Rogue could over look that. He wore black bondage pants with chains that clanged when he walked, a black t-shirt that read, "It can't rain all the time" (1) and a black leather jacket. Rogue glanced at his hands and smirked. Along with a couple skull rings he had on black nail polish. It'd be a breeze getting him in some eyeliner.

After awkwardly greeting eachother Jack and Rogue both glanced over to Josh and Kitty who were eating each other's faces.

"Yah wanna go?" Jack asked in a low voice.

"Sure." Said Rogue following him. Kitty pulled away from Josh to give Rogue a wink as the two Goths walked away.

"I hate getting set up by friends," Muttered Jack to her as they walked down the street.

Rogue smirked. "Me to."

"Of course, this isn't so bad."

"Nah," Said Rogue. _Did he just say this "isn't so bad"? Whatever, Ah didn't expect him to ride up on a white horse and sweep meh off mah feet, the horse would mess up his whole color scheme._

xXx

Once again Rogue's expectations where right when Jack pulled her into a little musty bar. It was dirty as hell and probably home to a family of rats, maybe some cockroaches. And it wasn't a surprise who she spotted in the back at one of the pool tables.

The Australian looked drunk off his ass and was standing on the pool table screeching the lyrics to Highway To Hell, which was playing on the Jukebox, while the Russian was trying to pull him off the table and the Cajun was just laughing.

Rogue cringed. "Uh, hey," She said to Jack who seemed quite at home. "Yah wanna go somewhere else, its kind of crowded in here." Said Rogue looking around at the eight or so people in the bar.

"Not really, besides this is the only place that'll serve minors."

"but- Started Rogue.

"Relax, they never card anybody."

Rogue reluctantly walked over to a table and sat down while Jack got their drinks. She made sure to pick the table that was farthest from the sight of her Cajun idiot.

It was going to be a long night and all she'd be thinking about was him. Not that he or his drunk friends were any interest, she was just dreading him seeing her and them both wondering weather they should just ignore each other or do the whole small talk thing.

Jack returned with their drinks and Rogue realized that she'd forgot to tell him what she wanted.

"What is this?" She asked looking at the drink that'd been put in front of her.

"Scotch." Said Jack taking a sip of his own drink.

Rogue smirked when she remembered what Remy had done to her at the concert. She might have been mad about it then but now it did seem funny. She still didn't drink it though.

"Yah wanna play pool?" Jack asked getting up.

"uh...umm." Said Rogue looking over at the three Acolytes on the opposite end of the bar. "Ah'm not that good." She managed to spit out.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll teach you."

Rogue's mind moaned as she stomped over to the pool tables behind Jack. The stomping got some attention and she caught the eye of the Cajun. He just glanced at her, but it was long enough for recognition.

_Great, _Thought Rogue, _Now he knows Ah'm here, and that Ah know he's here, and that Ah know that he knows Ah'm here. _

He didn't come over though. He was too busy with John, who was trying to see how many pool balls he could stuff in his mouth.

After an extensive speech from Jack on the rules and how to play the game of pool, Rogue got three balls in on her first turn. The truth was that she and Logan played almost every day and she was the only person in the mansion who even rivaled him in it.

Through out the game she was distracted though. She kept looking across the room at the Acolytes catching glances from Remy who seemed as distracted as she did.

Jack went through a couple drinks quickly and wobbled over to the bar to get another refill and Rogue sat down on the table waiting for him to come back. She couldn't wait for the night to end, she'd beaten him three times all while her mond was focused on the Cajun across the room.

As she was playing with the laces on her Converses she heard footsteps behind her. Her whole body went stiff, she knew who it was.

"Hey," He muttered in a low voice. She turned around still sitting on the table and looked at him.

"Hey," She said back.

"Who's you're date?" Remy asked.

"He's not mah date." Lied Rogue. So he was going to do the small talk thing, was he?

"So is it common for yah to go out to bars with strange men?" He asked with a smirk. He looked over to where Jack was begging the bartender for another beer. "And one with a nose ring no less."

Rogue rolled her eyes impatiently. "What do yah want?"

Remy shrugged. "Nothing, just thought dat Remy should probably say hi so we can quit avoiding each other's glance."

"Well, Hi."

Just then Jack walked over with another round that he set on the table.

"Hey," He said. "You two know each other." He asked the two of them. Well actually his question was a bit more slurred but that was what he meant. Remy nodded but Rogue interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Remy was leaving, right?"

Remy looked at her for a second then nodded and walked back over to the other two Acolytes.

"Were'd you meet a guy like that?" Jack asked noticing the other two men who were with him, a red head who was hopping from pool table to pool table and a 6 foot 6 Russian with muscles stretching his shirt.

Rogue shrugged. "Around." She figured she could probably tell him exactly who they were and who they worked for and he'd just forget the next day.

Rogue didn't even have to try to win the next game, after two more drinks Jack was ready to fall over. But as much as Rogue tried to persuade him that it was late or he'd had enough he wouldn't leave the bar.

So at least an hour later Rogue lay on the top of the pool table counting the tiles on the ceiling. Jack was rambling about something. She wouldn't have understood his slurred words if tried to listen.

_Kitty is gonna get it when I get home._ Thought Rogue evilly. At that very moment she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jack leaning in towards her lips. Despite the fact she'd kill him if he touched her she really didn't want her lips anywhere near his, or any other part of his body. She winced at an image that popped into her head and quickly did the only she could think of: Push him the hell off her.

"What the hell?" He spit out. "I take you out, buy you a drink, and you can't even stand to kiss me?"

"No, not really." Said Rogue staring at the drunk.

"You dirty little –

Rogue didn't let him finish the insult. She landed a punch right on his left eye. He fell on the floor and Rogue turned right around and marched out of the bar.

Steam was shooting from her ears. She paced around the sidewalk in front of the bar for a second trying like hell not to scream. She hated guys like that. This if you don't put out or anything that some how makes you a slut.

When she heard the front door of the bar swing open behind her she didn't bother to look and just launched her fist at the man exiting the bar. Of course she regretted it the second she saw who it was. Luckily Remy dodged it and her fist just hit air.

She just turned away from him and continued to pace around the sidewalk.

"Hey," He said uneasily, he really didn't want her fist flying towards his face again.

"What?" She snapped. Remy didn't answer. Again, he didn't want her fist flying towards his face.

He sighed and resorted to the obvious. "Dat guys a jerk."

"Yeah? Yah're one to talk." Rogue muttered.

Remy was about to snap back but stopped himself. Again, the fist thing. Plus she was right. He sighed. "Yah got meh there, but at least Ah apologized."

Rogue spun around. "Yah nevah –

"Ah'm sorry."

Rogue sighed and sat down on the sidewalk. "Fihne, whatevah."

"Does 'fihne whatevah' mean yah forgive meh?" Remy asked.

Rogue sighed again. "Yes" She said like it was torture. Remy smirked and sat down next to her.

"So it seems Ah have a nag for going out with jackasses, huh?" Said Rogue bitterly.

"Hey, Remy just apologized."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah know."

"Serious question?" Asked Remy.

"Shoot." Said Rogue staring at the pavement.

"Why _did _go out with Prince Charming back dere? Ah mean he's obviously yah're type, but _c'mon_."

"Ah dunno, why'd yah sleep with 'Claire'." Said Rogue mocking her name.

"Well, Chere." Remy started. Rogue noticed the use of her nickname. "Remy was so worked up over yah he had to get out his frustration somehow, seeing as _you _wouldn't let him."

Rogue smirked. "Yah know, Ah'm not gonna answer seriously if _you_ don't."

Remy laughed. "Dat was the truth."

Rogue sighed. "Kitty set us up on the basis that we're both obsessed with the same musicians."

"Yah still didn't have to go out with him." Said Remy. She wasn't gonna weasel her way out of admitting it this time. "Besides what happened to the whole you not wanting to date thing?"

"Ah still feel that way, I just…" She trailed off. "Ah dunno."

"That's no way to live."

Rogue snorted. "Neither is sleeping with random strangers."

Remy nodded. He knew she was right, but so was he. "Fine, Remy'll make you a deal."

Rogue sighed, expecting Remy's usual flirtatious remark, which she got.

"Ah'll stop sleeping with random strangers, if yah go out wit' meh."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "That's hardly a fair deal."

"How's dat? We both stop doing the things we shouldn't be."

"You really expect meh to believe that yah're willin' to give up yah're beloved one-night-stands for a relationship with no sex at all? Cause with meh that whole 'physical touch' thing's kinda complicated."

Remy smirked at the goth. "Remy can think of a couple ways around dat issue."

"Yah have a dirty mind." Said Rogue shaking her head.

"One date." Said Remy. "And if yah still feel the way yah do about the whole dating thing den fine, yah can go back to yah life as a hermit."

Rogue rolled her eyes at that but sighed. She looked at the smiling Cajun for a long second while she considered it. "One date." She said. "Just one,"

"Well actually," Started Remy. "It'll be more like a third date, if yah consider the first two, fourth if yah consider the concert,"

"And ignore the fact yah slept with the bartender." Added Rogue.

"Fine, Third."

"Alright," Agreed Rogue.

"Alright."

xXx

THE END, FIN, EXTREMO, 端


End file.
